The Guardian: New Chapter
by MallowFever
Summary: A new tale. Of truth, sadness, and hope.
1. Chapter 1

Stone Blossom

The Awakening

She felt the portal open immediately. Something was forcing its way into this world. She looked at her suit case and opened it. Her armor attached itself to her. "They have returned," said her Armor. "We have to close the portal before anything gets through." She teleported to the disturbance, praying to Celestia that she could stop whatever was attacking them.

...

The portal was much larger than she anticipated. It stretched across the sky as far as she could see, tearing into the very fabric of the universe. The same dark energy was in through there."What do you think will come through," she asked her armor, hoping it wouldn't answer.

"The Leviathon."

"We have to find a way to close the portal. What should we do?"

"We have to use a large blast of light into the center to close it."

A large tendril the size of a building shot out at her. She dodged, barely, and it smashed into the ground making a crator. She harnessed her light into a single small energy and launched it into the portal. The Leviathon was slowly creeping through the portal, its hideous eye becoming more illuminated. The light ball smashed into it, sending it back into the portal. The portal started to close.

"We're finished here," said the armor.

"Shit, I'm late for work." Then she teleported back home to get changed.

...

The Embryo had succesfully been planted deep underground. Soon It would hatch and unleash unknown horror and destruction onto this disgusting world.

(Author)

Moo. Also, they not very long-awated sequel is here, enjoy.


	2. Work

Stone Blossom

Work

"Have a nice day," Stone Blossom said to the customer. She worked the register at a local restaurant. The bits she earned was enough to pay rent and feed herself.

"Thanks," said the customer and walked off.

She sighed. She was scolded for being late again, and if she was late one more time thi month she would be fired. Another cutomer trotted up to her.

"I think my hay on my sandwich is spoiled."

"Let me see." They handed it to her. She sniffed and it smelled perfectly fine to her.

"It smells fine," she said handing it back.

"Are you sure? Because to me it tastes terrible."

"Well, I can't eat your sandwich. What did you order?"

"The number 4 value meal."

"Can I see your receipt?"

"I don't have it."

"I'm sorry sir, but it's store policy. You have to have your receipt to make a return."

"Aww, dang. I shouldn't have thrown it away," he said disheartedly, "Are you sure you can't do anything."

"Mhm."

He sighed. "Thanks anyway." He walked out of the store. Just three more hours.

...

The Guardian: Outer Canterlot: Train Station

He grunted and pulled the cart a few more feet. It had to get a few more boxes on the train. Moving crates along the entire station all day wore him down, but he did get payed per five bits per box. If he could this load of boxes on the train then he could finally buy Stone Blossom that necklace she has had her eye on. This was the best job he could get without any education.

"Hey, get those boxes on the train they we gotta close down for the day," yelled the forepony. He kept pulling.

...

Stone Blossom: Home

She arrived through the door and immediately collapsed on the couch. She had to stop working so long. Maybe she could switch shifts with Marmalade. But she was to tired to care. She heard the Guardian come into the living room. That wasn't his name but, it had become a sort of nickname. Ironically. "How was your day," he asked. Great, now she had to answer which ment waking up.

"Fine, how about you," she said sitting up. This couch was too soft.

"Great, hey what should we do for dinner?"

"Noodles?"

"Noodles."

(Authors note)

Incase you didn't notice, this is going to be slightly more relaxed.


	3. Surprise

The Guardian

Surprise

He awoke in bed. Stone Blossom was lying next to him. She would wake up in about a hour so he would have to move fast. Everything would have to go just as he planned if he was going to pull this off. First he went into the living room and called the bakery. He placed an order for a birthday cake. Then he called the diner to place a reservation. Lastly, he would have to go buy the necklace which would require him to leave the house. He grabbed all the bits he had saved up and went to the jewlers.

...

"That will be one-thousand, seven hundred, and thirty-nine bits," said the jewler.

The Guardian put the sack of bits on the counter and, after twenty minutes of counting, was given the necklace. It was a silver riviere chain with small amethysts dotting it.

"May I ask who you are buying this fine necklace for?"

"My special somepony. It's for her birthday today."

"Well, she's a very lucky pony."

He left the store to pickup the cake.

...

"Two hundred bits please," said the baker.

"Here you go," said the Guardian, and handed the man a much smaller sack.

The cake was small with white frosting and had "Happy B-Day Stone" Written in blue icing on it.

He rushed back home, carefully carrying the delicate packages with him.

...

Stone Blossom: Home

She yawned as she sat up on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. He wasn't there. Probably watching tv, she thought. She got up and heard somepony unlock the door and rush in. The Guardian had two small bags with him. Shopping, she thought. She went over to him. "What's up?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked at her and said, "Happy birthday, Sweety!"

"Aww, thanks. What's in the bag? Ohh, I bet its my gift."

He chuckled and took out a small cake and set it on the coffee table. Then he put out a small box. She trotted over and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. She gasped. "I hope you like it," he said unsurely

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She put it on. "This must of cost a fortune. How did you afford it?"

"I put in a few extra hours at the train station." She went over and hugged him. "This is just the start of your perfect day. First we're going to-" And of course, in that perfect moment, a explosion happened just outside the city.


	4. Quarantine

The Guardian

Quarantine

They left immediately to investigate the explosion, Stone Blossom in her armor and the Guardianin common clothes. "It can't feel the corruption this time," said the Armor.

"Who could it be then," asked Stone Blossom.

The Guardian had a single, terrible thought. "The changelings," He said, hoping he was wrong. They continued galloping. When they reached the outskirts of the city ponies in hazmat suits were closing off the roads. A purple fog had covered the area in front of them. A large crowd had gathered.

"You have to leave the area immediately," said one of them throgh a megaphone, "This area is dangerous to you."

"But my filly is in there," yelled a female voice.

"Please disperse to a one mile radius immedi-," the ponies voice was cut off as the fog lurched forward, engulfing all of them in the fog. The Guardian gasped and breathed in the fog. He felt a familiar feeling as a second skin of armor slowly covered his body. He looked around but he could see nothing in the fog. Soon he fell unconscious as he was fully taken over by the corruption.

"Welcome back," said a familiar voice.

...

The blinding light was the first thing he saw. "It's not working," said a panicked voice. "What do we do? I can't lose him again." He slipped into unconsciousness a second time.

...

Stone Blossom: Home

"Please stop crying," said her armor. It had been tring to console her for the past hour, but she couldn't stand it. The fog had corrupted all those ponies, including Him. Celsestia had cast a magical field around the fog to keep it from spreading, but the ponies inside kept trying to destroy it. Her cleansing powers couldn't stop the fog. She had nothing left. She cried herself to sleep that night.

...

She was done crying. "Is there anyway we can become stronger?"

"Yes but we will have to journey somewhere very distant."

"Where is it?"

"We need to come up with a pla-"

"WHERE?"

"The dragons have a rare crystal we need to become stronger but, we can't just steal it and unleash an angry horde of dragons!"

"But we have to save him."

"We have to save them you mean."

"Wait, I have an idea."

(Author)

Things are going down.


	5. Corrupted minds

The Guardian

Corrupted Minds

"Not broken yet? Heh, you really have gotten stronger," said the Voice. It had been casting delusians on his mind non-stop since he had become infected with this terrible parasite again. His body was coated in the armor but there were no spikes on his back. Get out of my head, he thought. "Sorry, pal, but sooner or later, you're going to crack. And when you do," a snapping sond was made, "I will control this world." Why am I needed for this? Why not anypony else? "Don't you get it? You were the first thing ever corrupted in this world." Then what the hell are you? "I am a seperate part of the corruption. While they want to convert this entire dimension into more corruption, I want to rule this world. And I will do anything to get what I want."

...

Another wave of horror had passed. This time it was stone Blossom lying dead next to the Horror. "I can make the visions go away, just surrender your mind." Never. The Voice laughed. "You will. Eventually." Stone, please hurry.

...

Stone Blossom: Quarentine zone: Jewlery store

I need to grab anything golden in here, she thought. Her armor was acting like a breathing mask for this corrupted fog. She spotted a glass case and smashed it. Inside were sparkly bracelets. "Fake," said her armor. There has to be something real here! She spotted a case on the far wall. She trotted to it. She broke the glass and looked in. Perfect, she thought. A golden crown with a ruby centerpiece. She grabbed it and then a corrupted pony noticed her. It screached and charged at her. She screamed and teleported out of there.

...

"The next step will be to trade with the dragons. How hard could it be?"

"They could burns just for entering their cave," said her armor.

"We have to take that chance." She entered the dragons lair, silently praying to Celestia for protection.

(Otter)

So how are my three faithful viewers enjoying the story?


	6. The trade

Stone Blossom

The Trade

The lair was dark, damp, and utterly terrifying. Until she reached the inner caves. Inside though, was a brightly lit and large cavern. It was still terrifying because of the massive amount of sleeping and prowling dragons. I can do this, she thought and continued walking to the crystal. It was small, clear, and sitting peacefully atop the largest treasure pile in the cave. With the largest dragon sitting next to it.

"Pony," its voice boomed outward through the cave, awakening dragons and pulling their gazes toward her, "You dare enter our domain?"

"Yes," she said confidently, "I wish to make a trade with you."

"What sort of trade do you mean?"

"I want that crystal sitting next to you. I can trade this crown in return."

"What's to stop us from taking it from you and burning you alive?"

"Please, I really need the crystal. It's the only way to heal the townsponies in canterlot!" The dragon considered her plea.

"Fine we will trade you the crystal for the crown on one condition."

"Anything."

"A small creature stole my favorite helmet. If you can retrieve this then the crystal is yours." She deflated a little upon hearing that.

"Where did the creature go?"

"It went into a smaller part of our cavern. Now go, before I change my mind." She left in a hurry to the smallest tunnel and crawled through. She made her armor glow to see in the darkness. It barely penetrated it. She searched for the creature in the large cave but she couldn't find it or any other tunnels. Too late, she realized, that it was a corrupted monster creating the darkness. A powerful blow smashed her into a wall and she felt her blood leap out of her throat. She got up and looked for the beast. It had hidden itself amidst the darkness. The creature slashed her leg.

"You're injured," her armor said.

"We have to come up with a way to kill this thing." The creature launched a spike at her. She barely dodged. The creature charged at her again. She mae her armor glow extremly brigh and it burned at the monster. "There," she yelled summoning her spear. She charged and plunged it into the beast. It screamed once, a long painful scream, then its body went limp.

She looked at the creature and was immediately filled with regret. A corrupted filly. As the creature slowly dissipated the helmet clattered out. She grabbed it and left. "I have your helmet," she said.

"Well done," and the dragon threw the crystal to her. She said thanks, and eft the helmet and necklace.


	7. Second Assault

Stone Blossom

Second Assault

"How does this thing work," Stone Blossom asked, clutching the strange stone.

"This stone is one of the stones that make up me. Put me back in the suitcase and I shall take care of the rest." Stone Blossom teleported home and proceeded to remove the material and put it back into the suitcase. "I will need about one hour before we are ready." She nodded and closed the suitcase. Her stomach growled.

"I should probably get some food." She went to her favorite sandwich shop and ordered a hay and pickle sandwich on rye, with extra mustard. She payed and sat down to eat her meal.

...

The Guardian: Quarantine zone

"If I become the ruler of this land I won't slaughter eveyone like the corruption will. Just give in," the voice pratically screamed its demand.

Never, thought the Guardian.

"Your mind is tough but everyone can be broken." The ground started to shake. "N-no they can't be back. I'm not ready," the voice spoke in fear, as if something was putting it in danger. "We have to break the sheild surrounding the area."

Why, what's going on?

"The corruption is returning. Now move, I still need time to get in control."

No.

"But if you don't they'll kill us!"

The ponies will be infected by the fog.

"Bu-," even though he couldn't see it, he knew the feeling all too well. A portal was opening. "No no no no! We have to leave NOW!"

Scared? His eyes were forced open.

"Run, or you will never see your Stone Blossom again." This made him actually get up. He lookd around. From what he could see the portal was five feet in diameter. A creature was exiting it. A shadow creature. The Guardian summoned his blade and felt the familiarity of it. He charged the reature and sliced it in two. "Well, that wasn't so ba-," more portals surounded him.

Shit.

...

Stone Blossom: Sandwich Shop

A portal had opened up outside the store. She was lying next to the glas door hoping whatever came out wouldn't notice her. She glanced at the wall clock. Twenty minutes until her armor was finished. She heard the creatre walk closer and closer to the shop. It reached the door and looked at her.


	8. Purging

Stone Blossom

Purging

The shadow creature loomed over her. She thought at any moment it would kill her. But then it left. Where is it going, she thought. But then she realized it. The quarantine zone. They were going to unleash the fog onto the entire city! She had to stop them, but without her armor she was powerless.

"Are they gone," asked a voice. She turned around and saw the chef, Bell Pepper, cowring behind the counter.

"Yes, but stay down and keep all doors and windows shut." She ran outside and saw many ponies in armor carrying spears with them. They were all heading to the quarantine zone. She had to get back home.

...

The Guardian: Quarantine zone: Abandoned house

An endless swarm of shadow creatures was outside. Half of them were trying to break the spell, and the other half were trying to get him. "We're trapped," said the Voice, still panicked. "You can't let them get me! Please, I don't want to go back!"

I almost have enough energy to warp out, thought the Guardian.

"Good, please do it quickly!" The Guardian kept attacking any corruption that entered the area, and soon the small amount of corruption each one of the creatures had, pooled into him creating a spike. "Do it! NOW!" Then a portal opened under him and sent him to his home.

...

Stone Blossom: Home

Just two more minutes until her armor was ready. She hoped that hose soliders would be okay. She felt the room shake slightly. Another portal, she thought. She looked outside and saw a familiar creature walking towards her house. At first, she was relieved. This would mean he was fine. But then she remembered the Horror and how it had controlled his body. Then she felt another shake. This one was massive. The spe-, was as far as her thoughts took her as the fog swelled around the city and chocked all life from it.

...

The Guardian: Home

He rushed into the house while the corrupted fog swirrled around he entire city. He galloped to the bedroom and saw Stone Blossom lying on the ground, covered in a second skin of corruption. She was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. He wished this stupid armor wasn't on him so he coul at least cry. But then he remembered her suitcase. He opened it up and a extraordinarily bright light burned at him. He felt the ligh slowly disintegrate his body. Then the light dimmed and clung to Stone Blossom, who had now been purged of corruption. She stood up, her eyes full of light and gave him a hug.


	9. Ashes

Stone Blossom

Ashes

She let go of the Guardian, already her light had burnt him badly. Only patches of the armor remained but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was burning him. This new power of hers was not to be toyed with. He collapsed on the floor and she picked him up and put him in bed. "I'll be home soon," she said to him and left.

Outside, the fog had thickened to the point where nothing was visible. She started to channel her light until she felt it contained in her som much she thought she would explode. She released the light and burst out of her body, burning through the fog. Soon a patch of sunlight streamed through. The light kept burning the fog until there was none of it left. She went to the quarantine. There ponies were walking around and asking to be let out. She summoned her spear and cut at the spell trapping the ponies inide. Some rushed out while others stayed inside and started fixing up their shops and homes. She left to home.

...

The Guardian: Home

"She can't get rid of me," said the Voice. "If she does try, she'll burn you inside out."

Well get cozy 'cause we aren't moving for awhile, he thought. He heard a door open and close. Look's like she did it, he thought. He heard hoofsteps as she grew closer. Then he felt a pain in his chest. In grew worse and worse and he felt as if he were burning alive.

"NO," he barely heard the voice scream. Soon he slipped from consiousness.

...

Stone Blossom: Home

Stop stop stop stop stop, she screamed inside her head.

"I'm sorry," her armor said, "But this is the only way to ensure this world is never harmed by the corruption again." The armor continued to disintegrate the creature with light. Stone Blossom tried to close her eyes but the armor was in control now. Particles of corruption and burnt flesh floated into the air and then their was a blast, leaving his shadow imprinted onto the sheets.


	10. Leaving

Stone Blossom

Leaving

"How could you do this? I loved him and now he's gone," Stone Blossom cried. It all felt like a bad dream. That none of this actually happened.

"It had to be done. He was the catalyst," her Armor said. "If I hadn't expunged him from this world, more corruption would of poured out and attacked. Entire species would be wiped out or enslaved. We have to do what is best for this world, even if it means sacrificing those we love."

"But there must have been some other way. We could have done something to-"

"No, we couldn't he was never meant to be a part of this world."

"What do you mean?"

"The corruption created him. To get close to you. So your defenses would be lowered and he could kill you."

"He would never hurt me."

"You saw what he was like under the control of that Thing. He was unstoppable."

"Then why did he leave? When I was knocked out he left so this world would be unharmed."

"I don't know," They were both pratically screaming now, "But this world will be safer without him or the corruption in it."

Silence.

"What did you mean by Catalyst?"

"If enough corruption was stored inside of him he would be an unstoppable force. Look, I know your sad, but it's better this way, trust me. I've seen countless dimensions fall to them. I've usen up enough time already. The corruption has already moved onto another dimension and I need to leave. Good bye, Stone Blossom. Enjoy your life."

"What do you me-" But she was cut off as a bright light enveloped the room. A portal opened behind her and she felt the armor slowly get pulle off her and into it. "You can't leave me too!"

"I'm sorry but it has to be. Good bye forever." And then the final piece lifted up and was sucked into the portal.


	11. Death

The Guardian

Death

Where am I, he thought. He was in a plain room that was completly white with no door or windows. There were no furnishings. He had been standing there for quite some time until that first thought had came. Soon the room wilted away and he saw his home. Then he saw as the corruption spread across the land, devouring everything. And as it reached him he was put into the white room again.

Who am I, He thought. This time the room did not peel away. Instead he heard a voice. "My Guardian," said the voice lovingly. It was sickenig how familiar the voice was, but he coudn't quite place his hoof on it. "You are my puppet," said another voice, full of hatred. This voice was also familiar.

Who are they, he asked himself. The room peeled away again, and he saw a single armor clad unicorn, battling a tidal wave of corruption. But their was something in the corruption he couldn't see. As the tidal wave crashed down on the unicorn, the room reappeared. A name came to him. Stone. Where had he known that name. A house slowly materialized around him. Soon he was sitting on a couch in a tiny living room. There was hoofsteps coming from outside. A door opened and closed. he looked and saw a unicorn. She had a light lavendar coat and a blue mane. Her eyes shown like emeralds. She went and sat down next to him.

"What do you want to do this weekend," she asked.

He heard his own voice answer but he hadn't spoken.

Soon she dissolved again along with the house. He asked to be broght back there, but instead he started to feel something. A slight burning in his chest. He was brought another vision. There was a palace near him and he was in a garden. He glanced around. All he saw was the flowers and tall wall. Soon a portal opened in the wall. A creature of Light stepped out of it. Then he was brought to a sidewalk. There was that same unicorn, trotting down the sidewalk. He galloped toward her. He stood a few feet away but she didn't notice him. She kept walking and soon phased through him. Then the light creature appeared and latched onto her body. She screamed for help but he couldn't stop the creature. The burning sensation increased.

He was brought to the garden again, where he looked at the wall and another portal opened. A Corrupted creature walked out and then was hit with what appeared to be a black rock. The rock started to fuse with the creature, creating a second skin of armor over it. Then it lay still. Was that me? The burning sensation grew much stronger as the vision dissolved into a black room.

"These no longer matter. You're time has come catalyst. You are hatching." The Leviathon growled its approval.

(Author)

I took a couple days off.


	12. The Leviathan

The Guardian

The Leviathon

The shell surrounding the Leviathon started to crack open and soon the corrupted creature entered the world. It's first task would be to destroy the Light creature then noothing would stand in it's way. It slithered toward canterlot along a wave of darkness.

Stone Blossom: Work

"Thanks come again," Stone Blossom said quietly. So much had changed this month. Her armor had killed her love and then left. She should have been crying but no more tears had come.

"Miss, this isn't what I asked for," said a colt. "I was supposed to get the number three. This is a number five."

"Sorry sir." She took the meal back and placed another order. Then it hit her. There was a feeling in her gut that something had gone terribly wrong. She looked around but couldn't find anything wrong. Its nothing, she thought. But then the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake," somepony yelled, but she new what was coming. A portal was opening somewhere.

The corruption: Their realm

An endless amount of creatures poured in from the portal the Leviathan created. Soon this world would be theirs and in turn, the entire dimension. The creatures charged over each other, eager to leave this universe and invade the next.

Stone Blossom: Street

She heard the screams as the Leviathan slammed into the castle. She saw as its huge tendrils crashed inside, destroying the top. She felt as the chunks of stone and marble crashed into the streets and homes below. She smelled the horrifying stench of corruption as it washed over fellow ponies. The leviathon scanned the city from its perch above the tower. Its strange, pupiless eyes landed on her and it started slithering down the tower, moving towards her.

She screamed and ran from the tidal wave of darkness closing in on her. She made it close to her house, when the Leviathan's jaws closed around her.


	13. Last Hope

Last Hope

Stone Blossom: The Leviathan's empty shell

She awoke, her body covered in the corrupting ooze. She struggled to move, but the substance had fused her to the inside of the creature. There was no light inside this creature, and she wondered if she was just dreaming. But then, she saw something. A flicker of golden light. More light appeared, until she saw pieces of her armor. It burned at the corruption holding her, then latched onto her body. "We don't have much time," the armor said. "Soon your world will be overruand She focused the light to burn a hole inside of the beast, then hopped out.

The world outside was something of a nightmare. Chunks of ground were floating into a massive portal above the sky. No signs of life, other then the mass of corrupted tendrils snaking across the ground. The Leviathan turned towards her and screeched. It moved fast in an attempt to eat her again. She jumped into the air above it and summoned her spear. Then she dived downwards toward the beast, driving her weapon through it. It howled in pain and sent a tendril at her.

It smashed into her, sending her flying through what was left of a home. She saw a vision. Three ponies lived here. A family. Now it was just a mass of corruption, feeding these creatures. She got up and extended her spear to full length. She charged forward and plunged her spear deep inside the creatures eye. It thrashed at her, sending it deeper in. She focused her light into the spear, so it would burn this creature. She pulled it out, preparing for another attack. The Leviathan launched into her, its warped face shoving her through buildings.

She coughed up blood as it crushed her lung. She slammed her spear into the beasts head from the side. The beast stopped, but momentum carried her into the ground. "You're injured!" I'm fine, she thought. We just have to destroy him. She focused all her energy into her spear, then threw it directly at the beast. It slammed into its body and started to make the area around the Leviathan glow. The glow moved throughout its body and tore it apart.

In a flash of bright light, the creature was gone, and in its place was Him. Her love. Her guardian. She rushed over to his body and hugged him close. It was finally over. She had stopped the corruption. She was so happy, she didn't feel the spike being driven through her heart.


	14. The end Again

The end. (For real this time)

Stone Blossom: Canterlot outskirts: Lying in a growing pool of blood.

She stared across the corruption scarred land she had once called home. The voice was there, but so very faint. She couldn't think about what had just happened. She felt everything start to fade away slowly.

Is this death? She thought. Death was surprisingly painless, except for that part at the beggining. That hurt a lot. But that was gone now. What was that again? Oh yes, the hole in her chest. But who did that? She remembered a face as she faded away. Who was that? Well, it's too late now. The ground was surprisingly comfortable. It looked cracked and rocky, but felt soft. The darkness had almost completely covered her eyes now. It felt good, like a familiar warm blanket. The voice had quieted down. Maybe it needed a nap. Yeah, a nap would be really good right now. Just a quick one...

The Corruption started tearing pieces of rock into the sky. So many times they had done this before. Take the rock. Mold the rock. Breathe life into the rock. They always believed what they did was right. In a way, it truly was beautiful. Granting so much life to almost nothing. But that pesky "Guardian" as it was called, was constantly attacking this new life. Just because they were knew and different. Soon they would head to the next rock and start over. First the catalyst, then the power source. And if things got bad, they would change the catalyst, morph it into a better creature. They felt this catalysts cries of rage and sadness. They had felt these before but none quite as this. It truly loved the creature they made it kill. They tried to console it, saying that she was one of them now, but this just deepened the rage.

They started to question themselves. Maybe what they did was wrong. They put it to a vote. Most thought that they should give this world a chance. There were always more worlds out there, but none in their travels worked like this one. The others said that they had already put so much into this world. They couldn't just go back. But they new that the others wouldn't change their minds. They would leave. Take all corruption from this world, but would leave the catalyst to whatever fate it chose.

They started fixing the land. They hadn't done this very often so it was slow and awkward work. But once they thought they had fixed everything, they took the corruption from all living and unloving things. The portal closed before any of them awoke.


	15. Epilogue

The sad part.

Luna : Canterlot hospital:Under her sleeping sister.

Luna awoke under Celestia. At first she thought she was dead, but her loud snoring proved otherwise. She gave her a pat, then promptly shoved her off. She looked outside to check for any more of that "corruption". Surprisingly the sky was clear. Was it a dream? No. The ponies lying in the street shattered that fragile hope. Most were asleep and some had injuries. But a few. A few did not get back up. They never would. She had one thing on her mind. She tucked her sister into bed and headed out.

Stone Blossom: A street corner

She jolted awake. Her chest was scarred over, but other than that she felt fine. Then she realized something. Her armor was gone. Which meant one thing. She won. It was all over. She would never see him again. The thought made her start crying. Here she was, the savior of the world, alone on a street corner.

"Please don't cry," somepony familiar said behind her. She got up and hugged him.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said through tears.

He hugged back. "I thought the same. But now, all of it is gone and we can finally be together!"

She squeezed him tighter, hoping this wasn't a dream. But deep down, she new it was real. "I love you so mu-" she gasped at a sudden pain. A spear passed straight through her chest and into him, then was torn back out. She fell to the ground, dying.

"You to have caused so many lives to be extinguished in so little time," Luna said, so much malice in her voice. "Atrocities that must be punished."

Her Guardian was lying down in front of her, chocking on his own blood. She reached out to him, and he pulled her into him. One last hug until she passed.

"You two deserve this. Though, I am sorry it had to be this way."

And with that, the black veil passed over her eyes once more.

The end.


	16. The true ending

The true ending.

(What kind of story teller would I be if I left it there? Sad endings make kids cry.)

Luna: Galloping away from a bloody street corner

It had to be done, she thought to herself. They made so many ponies die. It had been over a thousand years since she last killed another creature. The weight of her actions would stay with her for another thousand. Tears started to appear. She kept galloping. She didn't no where she was going but she still went.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the hospital and went to her sisters room. A few ponies were starting to wake up. Celestia was already awake. "Luna! I was so worried about y-," She stopped, her eyes drawn to the bloodied staff. "Sister, w-what have you done?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry. All these live lost to those two! I-I had to act." Luna said, tears streaming down her face. Celestia pulled her into a hug, trying to coforate her distraught sister.

"Shh. It'll be alright."

Queen Chrysalis: Her hut in the forest

One of her subjects burst into the small hut. "Why do you rush into my home?" She demanded.

"My queen! I have important news of the creature that saved you!" The bug gasped.

"Well? Out with it!"

"Luna attempted to kill him and the other pony. We took them back here, in hopes that you could help them."

"We don't have much time. Where are they and what are their wounds?" She asked leaping to her hooves.

"We put the in hut three, we must hurry, they have severe wounds to their chests."

The Queen rushed to the third hut. Inside, she saw the two lying on the ground. The made had her eyes closed. She looked into the others eyes, taking the form of his loved one. "Give me will your love." The amount of love she felt he had for this made could feed her kind for months. But no, she would have to use this love to heal their wounds. Feeling more powerful than she had ever felt before, she started magically sealing their wounds. A much more expirenced healer would have done the job in an instant, but she was more used to destruction.

She stepped back and admired her handiwork. Their wounds were scarred over but neither would be waking up soon. She looked down at the creature, and whispered, "Now we're even." And went back to her hut.

A day passed.

Then two.

Stone Blossom started to stir, as if waking from a long dream. She slowly opened her eyes. He was standing in front of her. She stood up and looked around. The ground underneath her felt brittle and cold, and everywhere she looked, the world was covered in fog. "Where, are we?"

"You are in the space between, little one." Said a strange voice.

She looked around before realizing who said it. "Who are you?" She asked the creature that had taken the form of her love.

"I am nothing. You will awake soon, little one. Seek guidance from the stars. Hide from the moon."

And then she woke up. She was staring at him. They were in a familiar hut, but this time they were on the ground.

"By the queens orders, once both of you wake up you will have to leave." Said a chrysalis.

"Oh, okay... how did we get here?"

"Me and a few others flew you here after seeing what your mighty princess did to you."

She looked back to her guardian, grabbed his hoof, and teleported home.

He woke up a hour later. They hugged each other and cried into one another's embrace. They would have to leave canterlot, they decided. It wasn't safe here. They grabbed their small belongings and galloped to the train station. They didn't know where they would go, but they had each other. Stone Blossom lied down in the sleeping car of the train. The Guardian said he would sleep later.

The Guardian: usual spot on the train

He stared at the night sky, wondering if everything they had done had been right, been worth all the chaos and detruction. He didn't know. It wasn't his place to make that decision. That was for the princesses to decide. One day, they might return. But until that day, their story was at

THE END

(For real this time)

Author's note:

So, here we are again. The end of an okay story. I enjoyed writing it. If you would like to read some actually good stories, look to the internet, and pirate all the books. Also check out bluecatcinema. They're pretty cool. For a cat theatre.


End file.
